A Blind Date Not So Blind
by Krisember88
Summary: An AU when Japan took over Britannia but Britannia is ready for war. This fact of war or no war is in the Prime Minister of Japan's son, Suzaku Kururugi. If this young man goes on the blind date his father has set up for him and gets this girl then Britannia and Japan will make a treaty of peace if he fails then another war will begin.
1. Chapter 1

Suzaku

"Please," I kneel before my father the Prime Minister of Japan with large puppy dog eyes. Glaring at me with disappointment my father sighs before speaking in his deep gruffly voice. "Suzaku my only son, we didn't take over Britannia just so you could say no to going on dates" with that said my father walks out the front door in his suit.

"Okay, father" I mumble and slowly make my way to my room. Opening up my white door my green eyes wander over my expensive room. With a huff I take a seat on my bed, my eyes then wander to the large mirror that sits above my long dresser.

A Male with light brown hair and green eyes looks back at me with a sad expression. He wears normal looking clothes for the son of the strongest man in the country; A white suit and black shirt.

"Gee" I mumble looking away from the mirror. Grabbing a small picture off of my dresser I sigh at seeing the cheerful face of a young lady with very light brown hair. "Nunnally" I mumble the girls name with sympathy.

"Sorry Nunnally, if my father didn't conquer your country then you wouldn't have to marry some strange gut you don't want to. I mean this is supposed to be a blind date my father is setting up, seems to be only blind on your past though."

"Suzaku!" Jumping off my bed in surprise I see my father glaring at me, _didn't he leave for a meeting._ "Don't do saying that stuff, I'm missing a meeting for this so you better cooperate." With that I get off my bed and follow my father to the front door, glaring at me he puts his fancy shoes on.

"Father" my voice is calm and low "did you already leave?" The only answer I receive to my question is an angered glare.

"Quiet son, what I do is no importance to you" with that we leave the house. _Sorry father but you do mean lots to me, I mean your actions determine the whole country of Japan and Britannia._ With that thought I pay attention as a butler lets my father and I into a limbo.

Driving down the streets of Japan I close my eyes and imagine how the meet up between myself and Nunnally Vi Britannia will be. _That's right Suzaku, your father wants you to marry the Britannia family so that the whole take over your country seems easier._ Opening up my green eyes I see my father looking directly at me.

"Don't screw this up Suzaku, you already tried with Charles other female members, this is the last straw you here me" with a nod I look down at my lap as we take a left turn towards the restaurant that I'll meet the youngest Ex-Princess at.

"Father" I say with curiosity as I start to fiddle with my expensive watch. "Why are the Ex Royal members, well, no longer royal?" With a loud laugh my father looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Look at that son, you do have humor" with that he then looks out the window that he sits beside. Looking out the window myself I notice that we have 30 seconds till we arrive at the restaurant. "We took over, no more monarchs on my land" is my father's last words as the limo driver opens up the car door.

With a respectful nod I leave the car and enter the restaurant. Standing in a black outfit is a female waitress. With glories blue eyes she bows a little at my arrival before smiling and walking off speaking with a heavy Britannian accent.

"Please this way Mr. Kururugi" following the waitress I walk with courage and keep my head held high. _If this goes sour then I'm screwed my father will be so mad._

Walking down a long white hallway my eyes follow each picture that shows the battle between Britannia and Japan in great detail. "Here" the waitress says, I then look at the lovely rich leather black couch that stands before a red tablecloth covered oak table.

Moving to take a seat on the couch my eyes spot the restaurant door and I freeze. Standing at the door is Nunnally and Charles, at the moment my date is hugging a third person. Letting Nunnally go the third person glances at the restaurant door with a concerned frown, _is that one of her brothers?_

Nunnally then hugs Charles before turning away and opening the door to the restaurant. Dressed in a long black dress with an elegant hairband Nunnally gets lead to where I sit. Paying my date no attention my attention is on Charles and Nunnally's possible brother.

With stunning beautiful deep purple eyes and very dark brown hair the male looks at Charles. Wearing a nice simple purple collar shirt and black jacket the male walks away following Charles at that moment Nunnally makes a slight noise.

Flipping my head in the opposite direction I see a nice smile and kind light violet eyes. "Hello, I'm Nunnally, you must be Suzaku Kururugi" she says with a light gentle voice.

"Um hi" I say awkwardly picking up a menu. Looking away from the youngest Ex-Princess my green eyes catch a delicious sounding meal. "Definitely that" I mumble as Nunnally picks up her own menu in silence.

"What does this say?" Her sudden question makes me go rigid, _she can't read Japanese, the other Ex-Princess I had to go out with new how to read. Oh goodness this is gonna be bad._ Looking at Nunnally with kind green eyes I point at each meal and read out what it says.

"This is Japanese food?" She questions once I finish reading the menu. A smile makes its way onto my face as Nunnally smiles pointing at the third item on the menu. "This sounds like something I may enjoy" at her words the waitress walks up and we order our food.

Eating our meal in silence I feel more awkward then my date with Cornelia, I'm years younger than her and I feel out of place here. _Duh Suzaku its because Nunnally is younger than you by a few years._ With a gulp I finish my last piece of fish and turn to glance at the barely eaten plate of Nunnally, _oh no._

"Suzaku" Nunnally says looking into my eyes "this food tastes nothing like what I'm used to" with that she pokes a piece of her sushi with her finger. "It isn't good" that makes rage boil a little within me, _each date this is a problem, none of the girls like Japanese food and call the date a quit._ "I don't think this is working" at that she stands up and gives a small bow.

Standing up in a panic I grab her hands within my larger ones. My green eyes look into her eyes and with a deep breath I sigh. "Please Nunnally, eat something else then" her calm expression changes to anger at that moment.

Pulling away from me her light violet eyes glare at me with anger. "No Suzaku, your the man here, understand I say no, this isn't going to work" at that she walks away and with a sad sigh I sit back on the couch.

"What am I thinking" I mutter to myself as a waiter takes away the plates and gives a check. "This was bound to happen, you just can't do it right" my mind flies back to every date I've had this past month. "Why can't I choose" that's when my green eyes widen with a gleam of an idea. "My father just wants it to be in the royal family, so if I want to try and date the Ex-Princes he should theoretically except that, the only issue is the whole I'm not gay thing though."

Thinking deep within thought I pay for the two meals and quickly make my way outside the restaurant and to my joy Nunnally stands waiting for Charles. With a deep breath I walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

Spinning with a glare she pushes my hand off, "I said no" I nod trying not to show my excitement about my Possible-Get-Away-Out-Of-My-Father's-Wrath-Plan.

"I just want to talk to your father" with a sigh she walks a meter away from me but stays in place. I wait for a few more minutes before a white car pulls up to reveal Charles and the male with the beautiful purple eyes.

"Father" Nunnally says with a smile as she walks up and gives the man a hug. Looking away from Nunnally I walk to face Charles as he lets Nunnally go from their hug.

"Hello" I say with a smile and bow, Charles frowns at my actions.

"I'm guessing this is a bad sign" he informs and with a sigh I fully stand and look into his violet eyes.

"Sir. I Suzaku Kururugi have failed every date with your daughters, I'd like to request to still keep the deal my father and yourself have. I'm willing as the only child of the Prime Minister of Japan to date your sons as well." Finishing my speech my eyes drift from Charles emotionless violet eyes to Nunnally's shocked light violet. Finally I look into deep purple and see an expression of gratitude.

"Father" the deep purple eyed male says with a lovely voice. "Suzaku is going to length most men run away from in fear if they believe they are homosexual. I'd take this as a sign of his determination and courage, if he's this willing I'd let him try" nodding his head in agreement Charles looks at me with a smile.

"Very well Suzaku, you can get your wish. I shall let you date one of my sons if your father allows so, I understand your willingness to keep this agreement and to be honest I'd love to say yes without your father's permission but he's the leader of our country and if he won't allow this action then our agreement is over and Britannia shall claim war over Japan." With that Charles smiles and helps Nunnally into the bad seat of their car.

"Suzaku" looking at the owner of the lovely voice I feel my insides swirl.

"Yes, that's indeed me" I say looking into deep purple eyes.

"If you were curious my name is Lelouch, I'm Nunnally's full blood older brother" with that said he turns around and enters the white car. I stand by the curb and watch as the car drives away, only after it leaves me sight do I call my father and tell him the outcome of the date.

Right before my father picks up the phone a thought hits me like a bullet. _What if it works out, then you'll be with a man for the rest of your life! You don't want that! Oh no, Suzaku in your panic you just made the biggest mistake. But if I hadn't then Britannia would of set war on Japan and many civilians would've died, oh gee!_

"Hello" my fathers gruff voice answers the phone and I totally freeze. _Oh no._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this first chapter of my newest fanfic. Just a reminder that I don't own Code Geass, I also honor this idea to a fellow author**_ _ **SerenSeren**_ _ **. If you guys want more then please review and explain that you'd like the next chapter, if so I'll try and get to writing it sooner.**_

 _ **Have a great day!**_

 _ **Lelouch88**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch

"Lelouch" the soft voice of Nunnally makes me turn my head to look into my younger sister's soft kind light violet eyes.

"Yes Nunnally" my voice is soft and kind my words bring a smile to my sisters lips as my father drives towards our house.

"Do you miss being royalty?" Looking out the tinted windows of our car my mind starts to go overdrive. "Like, do you want a war to happen between us and Japan" turning to look at my sister my face is one of disgust.

"No Nunnally, who would want war?" With that said I look away and sigh as the car comes to a stop. Opening the door with ease I walk around to help Nunnally out but my father seems to have beaten me to it.

With glaring purple eyes he smirks taking his time letting my sister out of the car. With anger I storm away from the car and walk with long strides to the wooden door.

Standing dressed in black is my older half brother Clovis. With a frown he looks to me then to the car and a sigh escapes his lips.

"Well Lelouch, a war seems to be in this path right?" Ignoring his words I enter our house and remove my shoes. _You better not start a war father, you better make sure Suzaku Kururugi's father accepts his offer._ With that major thought flowing through my intelligent mind I enter my room.

Light purple walls and beautiful golden brown wooden structures makes a sigh escape my chapped lips. "Gee wiz" my voice holds aggravation as I start to pace around my room removing my 'nice clothes' to wear more comfortable clothes.

"Damn father" I mumble lipping on a loose plain black shirt and black trousers. Glancing at my mirror I see a pair of deep purple eyes, my thoughts then start to wander about Suzaku Kururugi.

With a fine body structure and determination to prevent a war he is better than any of my brothers. Stunning emerald green eyes had looked at me through the window as Nunnally had made her way over to the brown haired male.

"I should be mad" I mutter walking to sit on my large bed. "If it was normal I'd be pissed, but I'm not, this Suzaku guys is something else, and in a good way."

With a huff I close my eyes to see Suzaku's handsome face in my mind. _That's right Lelouch you called him handsome, you like Suzaku, you didn't feel bad or be upset with his actions because you want him._ Thinking about the truth within my mind a small smile grows on my lips.

"Gee" with that mutter I open my eyes and freeze spotting my half sister Cornelia at the door.

"Lelouch" she says my name with such a tone that I feel like she's here for other reasons than war plans. "You like Suzaku don't you?" With that my eyes widen considerably, _what?! No, this isn't expected at all, maybe something involving our father but Suzaku!_

"No" I reply solemnly avoiding her older eyes. "I care nothing of that Japanese child, he just needs to prevent a war" a laugh of pure joy escapes Cornelia's lips.

"Don't lie Lelouch, you like Suzaku, that's why you asked out father to agree with Suzaku's new ideas. If you're curious Nunnally informed me of the whole date the boys." Walking up and sitting to my left Cornelia sighs resting a hand on my shoulder.

"You know our father won't allow it, maybe Clovis of one of the others but he wants you. If he didn't then he wouldn't have hidden your biggest secret from them" with that Cornelia stops talking and just sits rubbing my shoulder comfortably.

"You're right" my voice is low barely a whisper. "But I will make it happen" with that I stand up to my half sister's surprise. "I will make sure this world stays peaceful, at this moment japan is treating Britannia as an equal not lower. If we got to power Japan would be a number, I'm not letting that happen" with that said I leave my room and walks with courage to my father's.

Not bothering to knock I enter my father's room to seem him place the black phone down onto his oak counter. "Father" I speak with my intentions clear and a loud strong voice. "I wish to try and date Suzaku Kururugi" my words bring a large from to my father's face.

"No, if this went by then what was the point of your secret?" Walking closer to my father I take a deep breath and explain my reasoning.

"You want to make sure that Britannia stays safe father, letting Clovis or any of the others will only prevent what's to come. I on the understand know Japan better than any of my siblings, so please for the fate of peace let me" a laugh escapes my father mouth.

"You brat" he says with distaste. Looking at my father with a smirk I say my biggest verbal weapon.

"If you let me and it works then you get me off your shoulder, sure you lose your greatest mind but you gain what i protect" with that my father's eyes light up. _I'm sorry Nunnally but this is for peace._

"Fine!" My father growls out standing up in rage. "You win Lelouch, just this time" with a smile of gratitude I make my way to Nunnally's room. _Now to tell her,_

"Lelouch!" Hearing my full sister call my name I spin around to face tearful eyes of Nunnally. "It's offal" bending down to comfort her more with concerned eyes I ask what's wrong. "Suzaku Kururugi's father, he just died from cancer. Suzaku needs a wife or else a war could begin, should I go?"

A sad smile grows on my lips at my sister's words. _Nunnally my dear sister, I won't let you go to Suzaku, not until I try._ "No Nunnally, I made a plan with my father and he made one with Suzaku's," _I hope_ "everything is going to be fine."

With a single tear Nunnally hugs me with love, hugging her back I close my eyes and imagine Suzaku's face at his father's funeral. _His system was democratic but if the next Prime Minister is going to be Suzaku then this seems more like a monarch._

"Thanks" the soft voice of Nunnally makes me smile more as she and I let one another go from our arms. With bloodshot light violet eyes Nunnally makes her way to her room, with a deep breath I head to the kitchen and grab a piece of paper and pencil. Writing a quit letter to my family I rush to get my shoes on.

"Kururugi house after a fashion shop" I tell one of our butlers. With a kind smile he lets me enter his Mazda car, driving off my mind goes crazy thinking upon how I should set up this surprise date. _It doesn't matter, Suzaku's father has died and he needs this now._ With that thought I close my eyes and fall asleep to the motion of the car.

Suzaku

I stand before my father like he's insane. "Dad this is madness" I address my father using the normal family term to show my thoughts. Glaring at me my father smiles his normal smile.

"Son this is a great plan, say I died meaning you'll be forced to need a wife, having Charles agree to your date son law is crap, you'll just force a lady to come for the safety of their country" with that my father leaves my room and heads to his.

"How the hell am I gonna live with her" I mumble grasping my head in pain at the thought of living with a lady just because she wanted to prevent a war. Closing my eyes I envision a scenario with each of the Ex-Princess that I had dated with. At the end of my scenarios my mind then pictures a begging Lelouch in a purple crop top and black mini skirt with fake cat ears.

"What the!" I yell opening my eyes at the disturbing scene of Nunnally's older brother. With a gulp i make my way to my bathroom and wash my face off with cold water, _think straight not gay!_

"Suzaku, you have a person requesting you at the door" with confusion I make my way down the wooden stairs past my father's room to the door. Still wearing my outfit from the restaurant with Nunnally I grasp the door handle and open the door.

My green eyes widen at the figure that stands outside my door. Dark brown hair is just like I last saw but the outfit is drastically different. With red embarrassed cheeks Lelouch stands at my door with a white card and in a beautiful stunning purple coloured beaded mesh gown by Adrianna Papell.

"Hi" he says glancing down at the floor, that's when I realize he has breasts, _holy crap._

 _ **A/N**_

 **Hope you all liked this chapter with both Suzaku and Lelouch's point of view. I had to add the twist at the end for this story to make sense in the future. Thanks for all the story follows and favourites, it means alot!**

 **Have a great time everyone!**

 **Lelouch88**


	3. Your Choice To Add

Hi everyone,

This isn't a new chapter but a question for you all, for this Fanfic I was thinking on having it go a few ways, I'd like you to vote on which way you'd prefer.

1) Suzaku thinks Lelouch is a cross dresser and goes to tell his father that Charles is in need of their agreement.

2) Suzaku thinks Lelouch is someone else after realizing the true gender

3) Suzaku's father gets involved and starts a war during the date of Suzaku and Lelouch

4) You guys come up with a scenario

Please choose one of the above and tell me through the private messaging or the reviews.

Have a wonderful time, next chapter will be out after three days of waiting for your choices.


	4. More Info

Hi guys,

Thanks for giving you're opinions on which path this fic should take. This is just a quick update to let you all know that I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, I'll start after tomorrow so the next chapter should be up late tomorrow or on Friday.

Another reminder for anyone who has their own idea may explain what they think could be an interesting path for the story to head down.

Info if your confused on Lelouch's gender:

Lelouch is a girl and Charles wanted to hide that fact, Charles then changed his mind after the conversation between him and Lelouch.

Have a great day everyone!

Sincerely,

Lelouch88


	5. Chapter 3

A/N

Hi guys, sorry for those who have been waiting for me to update this story. It's just life has been really packed and I couldn't fins the time to re-read my stories and continue them, I have the next chapter for this story because it's been the most requested for me to continue.

After a few of my Kuroko No Basuke fanfics I had received some negative comments, I was trying to figure out how to deal with that, then I kinda realized that waiting won't help, but by that time my life started becoming very very busy.

Sorry for the real long wait, but chapter three is here!

Lelouch:

"Hi Suzaku Kururugi" my voice isn't as loud and confident as I'd like it to be. _Darn it, Lelouch, get you game together, you sold Nunnally out for this, don't mess it up!_

"Hi Lelouch" Suzaku states with wide emerald green eyes. I watch slightly panicked as his eyes look at my elegant attire, then they land on my chest. "Nice...extensions...I didn't expect that..." _Keep calm!_ I yell at myself before walking a step closer.

"May I come in?" I question with a strong polite voice, Suzaku nods, eyes glued to me. _Keep it cool, you asked for this, don't mess it up. He should know your a female now, so talk to him._ "Soo...Suzaku?" I question, the said Japanese male looks at me curiosity flooding within his eyes. "ummm?" I start to panicked, _don't mess this up! Act more like yourself! Deep calm breaths._

I take a breath in. "Lelouch...You okay? Need anything, I can understand dressing up as a girl would be exhausting, but don't worry my father's fine with the deal, I can date the princes, no worries, also, well..." Suzaku freezes. I look at him curios as to his lack of speech. "Well" Suzaku mumbles, "my father he, well, isn't..."

"Don't worry" I cut the green eyed male off "you can be sad, cancer is a killer of many people" Suzaku's face pales. _Lelouch? Did you mess up? No, wait, did Suzaku ess up!?_ "Or, Suzaku, is something else up?" Suzaku takes a deep breath then turns to look at me.

His green eyes meet my purple and then he explains. "Well, my father isn't dead, he wanted to trick yours into thinking he was dead" my eyes widen a little.

"Okay, not to crazy" his eyes widen "what! Not to crazy, my father's plan was insane! What the hell does yours so if mine wasn't 'really crazy'?"

I shrug "lots of hell, that and bullcrap. Oh and lets not forget the great idea he has for Japan becoming a number" Suzaku looks at me with a slight frown.

Suzaku:

I listen to every word Lelouch says, but my mind isn't listening at all, I only hear his calm, beautiful voice. "I understand" I say once Lelouch stops ranting about whatever he was ranting about. I then grasp his pale hand in mine, _Suzaku, play it cool now._ "Would you like some Tea?" I question, Lelouch smiles and nods.

I then walk along our hallway with pride, _make him think your totally comfortable Suzaku, you don't want anything messed up, then his father may cause a war._ "So Lelouch, what type of tea would you like?" My voice sounds confident and I smile before turning into the kitchen and freezing.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch questions coming to stand behind me, I then stretch out my arms to block his view of the kitchen.

Standing dressed in a red shirt, blue shorts and messy hair is a guest I still don't understand. "Let's go to another room, I'll bring you the tea" i suggest, Lelouch humphs.

"You sure Suzaku? The kitchen is literally just before you correct?" Worry starts to flood through me as our family's guest turns to face us. My eye's meet his blue ones and then I give up. Letting my arms drop down to my sides I let Lelouch meet the odd brown haired guest.

 **Hope you all enjoyd this next chapter, sorry if it's not as long or as exiting as before, I had to think of how I'm going to continue this story and it may be completely different than what I first planned, I hope you all enjoy and please comment on what you think.I'm planning on having the 'guest' be a new character but if you guys would prefer it be an actual Code Geass character please tell me so.**

 **Once again I didn't mean to take so long to update this story, it's just my life has been real busy and I'll try to make this story work around it.**

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **If you enjoy YouTube have an account with some AMVs**

 **channel/UC9Z5MKZOEtg9JTyNkYw2ttw**


	6. Guest' Information (Chapter 4 info)

**Same message in Reviews, if you read my review message then don't read below.**

Hey guys, I've yet to start writing the next chapter because I'm waiting to hear whether you all would prefer the guest to be a Code Geass character or another character of another anime/OC

If anyone wants to make a request to how this story could continue then feel free to private message me or type out your idea as a comment.

If no one states there opinion on the guest I'll update by August First and make the character who I decide. I ask for your opinion to try and make this story as enjoyable as possible.

Thanks for reading this,

Krisember88

Have a great day/night!


	7. Chapter 4

Gino: (Two hours before Lelouch arrived)

I stand before the hairdresser with a determined look on my face. The kind woman looks at me with a smile before grabbing a blue comb. "You understand that this is permanent right?" I nod with a huge smile.

"Yes madam, I'm aware I won't have my normal blond hair for a while" the hair stylist nods and grabs her comb, she then starts to brush my hair. I wait and smile as she makes my blond hair become a dark chocolate brown.

I stand up one its finished and pay the stylist, I then smile to myself as I leave the salon. "Suzaku, bet you'll love ma new hair!" I then head to Suzaku's house, I arrive just before a cute girl with dark brown hair.

Letting the door click shut I make my way down to the kitchen, I then grab myself some food, by the time I finish Suzaku turns around the corner and freezes.

"Suzaku, the kitchen is right there correct?" My blue eyes look into Suzaku's green ones, he then moves letting me see the beauty from before.

"Heya!" I greet with a smile, I extend my hand, slowly the tall girl shakes it. "I'm Gino, Suzaku thinks I'm an odd ball, but I mean who isn't odd?" Suzaku glares at me.

"Sorry Lelouch, Gino's been staying with my family for a while, I forgot to mention it before because it seemed irrelevant, that and he normally doesn't bother me." I smile as Lelouch looks down at her feet, a small blush on her face.

"Why the blush cute pie?" I ask, Suzaku tenses up. Lelouch looks up at me with a glare in her purple eyes. "Purple, oh well you must be the last princess dearest Suzaku must be trying to date, good job Suzaku, you've run them almost all dry, but this" I wink. "This cute pie here is the one for you"

Suzaku pushes me his cheeks flushed a deep red. "Would you shut up!" I laugh a little.

"Suzaku" Lelouch mumbles "I thought you said he didn't bother you" Suzaku turns and looks Lelouch in the eye, he momentarily freezes, I smile.

"I normally don't bug him, but today he has a guest so it's only fair" both Lelouch and Suzaku looks at me confused. _Don't worry Suzaku, I'm helping you, Lelouch is so cute she's perfect for you, that and it'll prevent a large war._

"Gino" Suzaku states looking at me, his hand connected with Lelouch's. I smile as a dirty thought passes into my head. "Gino" Suzaku states again, I look him in the eye with a smile.

"Speak away Zaku" Suzaku grimaces at my nickname.

"Gino, you really suck, like worse than really, you totally suck" I smile and look at Lelouch who at the moment is emotionless.

"Hear that Lulu" Lelouch looks at me with a slight frown. "Suzaku says I suck, but you wanna know what I say, I say we all suck, were all sucking at the game we're all playing."

"Gino this is real not a game!" I smile at Suzaku's statement.

"That's where your wrong Suzaku, this life, reality, truth, it's all an RPG were all forced to play, to e completely honest we all suck just as you said, we all suck at this large RPG game called life!"

"Gino!" Suzaku yells. "You are not telling the truth, stop lying to yourself and us!" I smile and then do a small bow.

"Lady Lelouch, did you enjoy my life lesson?" Lelouch stays quiet.

Lelouch:

I stand staring at Gino, _that speech I've heard something like it before, I'm just not sure where. That and it's clear as day Gino's just trying to get Suzaku jealous of him to impress me, I'm impressed at Gino though, I thought he'd try and hide it better._

"Suzaku, what about the tea?" I question, the green eyed male freezes and turns to look at me stunned.

"I totally forgot!" He then yells, turning back to Gino Suzaku waves and pushes the taller male out of the room. "Later Gino, don't come back!" With that I walk over to the wooden table and take a seat. I then watch as Suzaku turns on a kettle, he then sits across from me with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry Gino's odd" I smirk.

"Don't worry Suzaku, we're all odd, each in our own way" Suzaku smiles, I then speak my mind. "So Suzaku, when do we get to see Gino in action?" Suzaku eyes me confused. I sigh, "when can I see Gino and you in a strength battle, I mean you do want to show him off right?"

"After tea" Suzaku states with a smile, although underneath I can tell he's now worried.

"Then I hope the tea is great, I really wanna see Gino's abs" I smirk at Suzaku's face pales. _Maybe making a few jokes would be nice, I mean I've already started too._

 **A/N**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also hope you all have a great August! Also a great rest of the summer for those who have time off of work/school!**

 **Have a fantastic Day/Night**

 **Thanks for reading and reviews are helpful!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


End file.
